


BOOK ONE | Greedfall: And now, the work begins . . .

by Xion_Praeten



Series: Greedfall aftermath [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: "Bad" ending was really the good ending, Gay gods, M/M, greedfall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xion_Praeten/pseuds/Xion_Praeten
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR GREEDFALL: don't read if you haven't finished this game, unless you don't really care about the game, then read away]
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Series: Greedfall aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567084
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-fiction of a video game that I just played (GreedFall on PS4). A lot of people have labelled the character choice in the ending to join Constantin as the "Bad" ending, but I completely disagree . . . it is the “Good” ending.

Just as the great beast — a _Nadaig_ — was to eat my face, my cousin stopped it. He simply, yet forcefully, waved his hands and told it to stand down. My cousin's eyes filled with determined fury and he whispered, "Step back." And the beast did so.

I had come to this place to confront my cousin, New Sérène Governor Constantin, who would be more rightfully called my best friend rather than cousin: for we had come to know in our investigations that we were not actually related. We had been sent to this island together to rule a small colony. We had been raised together — playmates for as long as either of us had memory. His father, the Prince, was cold and distant. His mother was cruel. Throughout our lives, I was Constantin's only true friend and he knew it.

That was why I was so deeply hurt. Constantin knew that he was the most important person in my life. I have saved him and propped him up time and again, so he knows my loyalty. I have held him as he cried after his father would berate him, so he knows of my love. Why would he seek to betray our world so by attacking the God of Teer Fradee? What was this madness?

Almost whispering in desperation, Constantin said, "I do not desire your death . . . I am sorry."

I ran to Constantin in bewildered rage, "Why!!! Why have you done this?!?!?" I demanded.

And then, resolutely, my beloved answered, "But for you! For Us! So that we may live free at last!"

I implored, still not understanding why Constantin would go to the lengths of killing gods and possibly destroying the world for no reason, "This makes no sense! Constnatin, this is madness!"

And then in a voice transcendent of the world I had known, my greatest love then said, "You don't understand because you are still attached to the old world."

"This old, dying world," Constantin continued. "Which, to survive, has betrayed, used and manipulated us and would not have hesitated to kill us."

His words rang true, yet I attempted my final protest, "Perhaps, but . . ." I interjected.

"I've seen death," Constantin said. It was true. The sickness of the Malichor facing Constantin had filled my thoughts for several months. In fact, the only thing that I really cared about was to see him well again.

"Cousin," he said with such tender familiarity. Even if, by now, we knew that we weren't actually cousins or related at all, the way Constantin said it to me was as comforting as saying, "I love you."

Now he turned to the serious matter at hand. "And I understood the vanity of it all," he continued.

"My father's ruses, just so he could earn more power, the political bowing and scraping to preserve corrupted nations — I have been offered unrivaled power allowing me to get rid of this!"

I trembled at his words, realizing the power coursing through his veins could make that possible.

Constantin's god-colored eyes widened, "To send the old world back to its inevitable death and to build something new here . . . something unique!"

And then Constantin finally melted. He had wanted to say this to me for a long time and now he was having the opportunity. "And this new world is my gift to **_you_**!" The relieved new God finally revealed his truth to his one true love. "You and I could be its new gods: the immortal and benevolent monarchs!"

A creaking sound behind Constantin revealed the remnants of the old God '**en on mil frichtimen**,' as ever in the form of a tree, who cried out in accusation, "He himself is the incarnation of the old world he is speaking of . . . He has its vices and its poison . . . For his own immortality, he is prepared to destroy everything around him . . . to break millennia of cycles . . ."

It was at that moment that I was more sure than anything that I was to take the side of my beloved against this whining tree. The tree had "millennia" to work with, yet ended up here? And to what end? I doubt it had the intelligence to explore that question: it wouldn't be given the opportunity.

The dying god-tree continued, "I implore you, flesh of my land, think of all the lives that will come to an end to feed his pride!"

And so I did, and I felt joy.

My beloved Constantin turned to me and said, "Don't listen to this old god. He's like the others after all, clinging to life . . ."

Constantin reached out with the pommel of his knife, offering it to me.

He entreated me, "All you have to do is bind yourself here — with me — and we will be gods together forever!"

All I had to do was to slit my palm and offer it to him. I could sense the desperation in Constantin's voice. In a way, he was just as vulnerable in that moment as I have ever been.

I only hesitated for a moment when thinking of the ramifications of this act.

I slid the knife across my palm and moved toward Constantin.

He moved in to hold me in the most intimate embrace that I had ever experienced. "You won't regret it, cousin." He whispered in my ear.

The world disappeared with our deep embrace.

And now, the work begins . . .


	2. Listening and loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Gods tend to be vengeful. They really can't help it: it is a problem of the combination of youth and omnipotence.

Lying in a bed of leaves, I ran my silky hand down the rough, bark-lined nose of my beloved, Constantin. We stared into each others' eyes and I thought of my future. What even were we anymore? We both have big questions that neither of us can answer, I assume.

But what if I'm wrong? What if Constantin knows something I do not? It would not be the first time he's hidden something from me. Do I even have a need for a name? Do I have a need for a form? That stupid tree before me apparently used a form, but we can all see how far that took it.

The only few things Constantin and I know is our love for one another and our power. We also know our resentment. I'm sure that an elder teacher like Mr. de Courcillon would scold me and tell me that the trouble with young gods is that we lack the maturity of patience. But here is the simple fact: certain people were going to have to _pay_.

"The 'Ordo Luminis' was particularly dreadful to me." I whispered to my God-lover, "I wouldn't mind starting there . . . unless you have other plans, my love?"

"Of course, my love." Constantin replied without missing a beat. "I do have plans, but yours seem well-placed. Let us deal with this 'Ordo Luminis' once and for all. If they feared the devil before, let them _meet_ them."

"Very well, Constantin," I continued. "We shall start there unless you have other plans. I do so wish you would involve me in your future plans and trust me."

Constantin winced. The ground rumbled with the beginnings of an earthquake but then subsided as Constantin calmed down.

"You are right, of course. I should have trusted you from the beginning. You have more than proven that you are my guardian."

"I am your guardian in all things," I started. "As I have always been. I WILL stand with you against all of our enemies: even your own father!"

Constantin held me close, "I know this."

My beloved God then lovingly stared into my eyes. He began to cry.

"I love you so much! . . . thank you for joining me," he whimpered.

"What else would I do?" I asked as I embraced my dearest.

As my beloved's face was buried in my breast, I looked out and said, "now for the Ordo Luminis . . ."

My eyes tightened.


	3. Time to deal with the Ordo Luminis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are all going to die." Here, religious zealots learn their final lesson when faced with actual Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how God-Constantin and God-DeSardet deal with the Ordo Luminis.

The iron braziers burned bright in the Holy Room in the _Ordo Luminis_ camp established by Father Ezikiel. Ezikiel stood with pursed lips, closed eyes, himself deep in thought. So many of his plans had gone awry and he couldn't understand nor abide it. Surely, in his mind, his actions had been virtuous!

The _Ordo_ was now reduced to a single two-story building on the outskirts of San Matheus. Once, Father Ezikiel had lead a great flock of holy soldiers in the fight for the souls of the savages and held power in the very heart of the Capitol. Now, Ezikiel was reduced to having a single servant and three guards. The _Ordo_ could really only count on this one building to be their headquarters.

Speaking to the flickering flames, Ezikiel exclaimed, "Holy Father! What more could I do?? I put the unbelievers and heretics to the flame, did I not?"

Ezikiel thought with pride and glee of all of the screams of the accused upon the flaming wood that he had sent to die.

"I had the blasphemers tortured and sent them to the pyre, did I not? I have even had the True Believers beaten within an inch of their lives just so that they might know thy Holy Embrace!"

Ezikiel turned his head. "Holy, Gracious Father! I cry out to you. How has this heretic De Sardet been allowed to thwart me? ME? Your chosen vessel on this accursed land?"

The good father Ezikiel wrapped his face in his hands, warding off tears of fury and resentment.

Throwing his hands up in resignation, Ezikiel decided that he had concerned himself enough on this topic for the evening. He descended the creaking wooden stairs to the _Ordo's_ dining room.

Cristoff, one of Ezikiel's most pious followers, stood at the ready.

The eager servant greeted his master, "Most Holy. Might I serve thee some bread and jam?"

Ezikiel answered, "No, no, my child. Jam is for the glutenous. One must be abstemious in ones' diet to show full devotion to the Divine!"

Cristoff stammered, but answered quickly, "y.y.yes your Holiness. Of course. Wha-what would your body require upon this impure earth that I might provide?"

"Well, I suppose some bread with jam will suffice," Father Ezikiel answered, fully unaware of his own hypocrisy.

There was a knock at the door. Father Ezikiel nodded to Christoff to answer.

The door was suddenly covered with vines and then imploded in front of the two "Enlightened" cowering in fear.

My beloved and I, the new gods of Teer Fradee slowly floated inside, our feet never touching the ground, billowing in waves of power. Our eyes were both deeply white, our bodies covered in vines and our unmitigated Divinity roiled off of us as only Gods could accomplish. I turned my glowing white eyes to Cristoff to warn in a multi-voice of a thousand people, "Leave now. Run. Do not stop running until you have left this island!"

Cristoff whimpered and ran. He vaulted through the destroyed door to make his way to San Matheus in hopes of surviving the night.

Ezikiel looked up to my love and me, his assailants, not in fear but in confirmed resignation.

"It is always as I thought," Ezikiel accused. "You are not only heretics. You are indeed the Harbingers of the End."

Constantin let out a laugh.

Ezikiel continued, "Laugh as you will, but I _name_ you."

There was a pause as we all stared at one another.

"You are the Destroyers of Worlds!" Ezikiel exclaimed.

Even in that moment, Ezikiel's words were ended by Constantin's power. Vines grew from the table, chairs and the very ground to surround the Inquisitor.

Constantin, holding the Inquisitor's life in his power, then said, "Pray to your dead god if you like, but there is to be no afterlife for you. Now you die forever, and you fully deserve it. All that you have built accounts for nothing."

The vines surrounding Father Ezikiel burst with a resounding crush. What had been Ezikiel splattered all over the room in a great spray of blood.


	4. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two new gods bask in their power and question where to go next

I lay naked, wrapped in Constantin's lithe arms in the former headquarters of the _Ordo Luminis_, covered in the blood of our (now dispatched) enemy. Constantin and I had often fooled around together growing up, but we hadn't actually fully made love until just now. Who would stop us? Who would tell us it is wrong? Either of us would love to see anyone try. Now, we lay as two young Gods learning our powers and loving one another, basking in the afterglow of finally making love for the first time.

Actually, a small branch grew out of the top of my head when we were together. I don't know if that is something that always happens, but I found it noteworthy. For now, I just nuzzle into his chest and kiss that nice hairy patch in the middle that I've always loved looking at, but now allow myself to savor.

"Well, that's a couple things down," Constantin laughs.

"That's putting it lightly, my love." I respond.

"So, no use pretending that we don't love each other . . ." Constantin prods.

"I am sorry for any time that I did, back when we were younger." I stare into Constantin's God-eyes with my own. "I was afraid of your father. I was afraid of your mother. Actually, I was afraid you didn't feel that way too."

"My love," Constantin says with such comfort staring into my eyes as he strokes my cheek, "I am sorry too. But we don't have to worry about that anymore. No one in the world can stop our love now."

I kissed Constantin deeply and caressed the back of his head. I felt every horn in his head and memorized them, even though his horns grow by the day (and apparently, mine do too). We had never kissed like this before, but by his ardor, apparently Constantin loved it as well. We stayed locked in that moment for what could have been hours.

The fact that the bits that had been Father Ezikiel were sprayed all over the room was just icing on the cake.


	5. Thanks, but we remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to really start cleaning house on Teer Fradee. Eliminating the remnants of the Ordo Luminis was fun, but if you thought the New Gods were done in their rampage, you weren't paying attention.

My love Constantin taught me a new trick that we can do as Gods (he is so insightful!). If we close our eyes and hold hands and think of just the right thing, we can travel long distances on the island together in an instant. We have been experimenting with this for the last few days.

A part of me worries about New Sérène without a government, but then Constantin reminds me that it doesn't really matter. Everything I cared about as a mortal (aside from Constantin, of course) is as nothing. It will only take time for me to see this. I trust him completely now, so I will just have to do the work to remember that mortal concerns are no longer my concerns.

There are some scores to settle though. The Governor of Hikmet must be led to justice for the numbers of wrongs he has done to both me and my love.

The Cardinal of Thélème was always nice to me, but ultimately, all colonials must either embrace the new religion or leave Teer Fradee. I can't see that sitting well with the "Illuminated" worldview. Ultimately, their religion is small. Where their god likely never existed (or has been dead for quite some time), Constantin and I are very much alive, walking the earth and have so much to do!

So many of the _Donegada_ have no idea what had transpired on the mountaintop with my love. They have to be informed at some point so that they can also conform to the New Way. Undoubtedly, many will be upset at the death of their God **en on mil frichtimen**, but in the end, they will need to bow to the new Gods and come to see that we offer them a better way.

I ponder all of this in the deep forest hutch that Constantin and I have called home for the last few weeks. This has been a magical time of learning our powers and exploring each other's bodies. I can't believe that we had wasted so much time before by not being lovers, still it is exciting having him now. He is mine and I am his. I can't believe how much we are learning as we are profoundly bound to this island. The island itself gives us power and eternal life. We both know now that neither of us can ever leave the island again, but standing with him all of the millennia of my life doesn't seem like a bad prospect.

Using our new powers, Constantin and I appeared at the gates of Hikmet in a great burst of energy. My wooden horns/crown had now almost fully developed like my love's in the last few days. The passing merchants and city-dwellers gasped in sheer terror. Many ran for their lives, yet we didn't mean any of them harm . . . for now.

Constantin used his God Voice. I had yet to fully master it, but he was teaching me as best as he could — he had only learned to use the God Voice a short while ago and we were both still learning our Divinity. "People of Hikmet, fear not," Constantin's multi-layered voice reverberated throughout the city.

"I am the God Constantin and this is my partner and consort, the God De Sardet. We have come to tell you that there is a New Way. For many, that will be good. For those who cannot follow the New Way, we give you one month to book passage with the Nauts and leave this island forever."

A foolish guard pulled out his pistol and shot at my love.

Constantin turned his gaze to the bullet and the projectile stopped just inches from his face in Divine stasis. The guard shook, dropped his pistol and fell to his knees. As the bullet fell to the ground, the guard gave out his last scream. Constantin narrowed his eyes and a volcano of blood and viscera exploded where the guard had been. The gathered Hikmetites screamed in a panic. Many fled, but others stood by in stony-faced shocked horror, covered in the blood and parts of organs of the dead would-be assassin.

My love continued, "As we said, you all have one month to decide. You may either follow the New Way or you may leave. There will be no middle ground. Hikmet will return to nature and the Bridge Alliance will have no further foothold here!"

"For what use is your _science_ now?" Constantin accused.

My beautiful love looked forward and narrowed his eyes, "Now, we would have _words_ with your Governor."


	6. "Hello, poppet!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sure that Governor Burhan would really like to hide. There are some caves below Hikmet. He's going to do his best to survive — but honestly — his odds aren't great when faced with two very vengeful gay gods.

Governor Burhan looked out from his throne room to see a disturbance in the center of his city. A booming, unearthly voice reverberated all around him.

"I am the God Constantin and this is my partner and consort, the God De Sardet." the voice echoed on the Governor's balcony. "We have come to tell you that there is a New Way. For many, that will be good. For those who cannot follow the New Way, we give you one month to book passage with the Nauts and leave this island forever."

What could have happened, Governor Burhan pondered. Yes, the governor had tried to kill Constantin and De Sardet on numerous occasions, but hadn't he sent De Sardet out to kill his own cousin to weaken the Congregation??? So much had seemed to be going well. Burhan panicked.

"Guards, to me!" the Governor commanded. Six guards in the throne room flocked to Burhan and he turned resolutely.

"We are leaving to a secure location," Burhan declared. The guards formed a ring around their lord, as they had been trained. And so Burhan and his entourage skulked into the cellars to find a nice spot to either make their stand or hide away for another day.

Thirty minutes passed. Burhan was breathing heavily under a scullery maid's washing station. His six guards looked anxious about, but stayed in a close formation.

There was some commotion above. As the guards heard screams and trampling, they moved their heads about and unsheathed their swords. But within moments, the world became extremely quiet.

Now, the only thing that Burhan could hear was his own halting breath. No steps could be heard in the stairway above: only shadows could be seen. Two shadows of armored figures whose toes never touched the ground levitated down the stairs.

Burhan gasped.

An other-worldly yet familiar gravelly voice intoned, "Am I outside of my mandate now, Governor?"

Burhan knew immediately that it was De Sardet. So the rumors were true.

Burhan stepped out from under the table and motioned to his guards that he was fine.

"D...do you wish an audience?" Burhan managed with some semblance of pride.

My love Constantin touched his toe to the ground and looked out with his God-eye. "Oh, this won't take long, _Governor_."

Constantin's gaze was fully set on Burhan, "Did you, or did you not attempt to poison me with the Malichor?"

"My Lord, I . . ." Burhan began.

"I warn you to not attempt deception," I said in my human voice, staring at the old Governor. He had been my adversary for so long. He, who had pretended to be my friend, had poisoned my love.

"So, I take it that your attempts to thwart your cousin with the help of my troops have been unsuccessful?" Burham rhetorically asked/accused of me with a snarl.

"My dear cousin and I have made other plans. And your troops are ALL dead," I responded without a hint of remorse and perhaps with a hint of pleasure.

"Guards! Attack!" the Governor ordered.

His guards shivered as they prepared their move.

"No," I demanded. I reached within to feel my inner-well of power. I allowed it to flash through my eyes for all to see. "Guards! _**RUN**_!"

I used my God Voice to make a demand of mortals! I had been practicing, but this time it was right on point! Thousands of voices flowed out of me and echoed throughout the city. I could feel the coordination that it would take to utilize this power again. I was more confident then ever that I could do it again when necessary. "RUN - RUN - RUN - RUN - RUN" reverberated about the walls: all of the windows as well as the mirrors shattered and my eyes flashed white, roiling with power.

The guards had fled in terror and the governor was left alone before me and my love.

Constantin looked to me in complete adoration, "You did it!"

My love embraced me as I whispered in his ear, "I did."

Constantin kissed me deeply and I enthusiastically reciprocated.

The governor was left bewildered, shocked and scandalized at our open display. Without his guards, Burhan was completely superfluous to the conversation between us: though we were the very two Gods who would undoubtedly kill "permanently retired" Governor Burhan after we were done making out with one another.


	7. A time to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God-lovers Constantin and De Sardet take a little vacation in what is left of Hikmet. Scores have been settled and now its time for them to kick back.

I ran my fingers along Constantin's chest. We were laying in the bed of the former Governor of Hikmet, though, Governor Burhan would never be needing a bed again as what had been his body was made into a bloody mist by my love and me. Constantin and I could now kill with a thought.

"I only wish I had the strength to tell you that I loved you when we were teenagers," Constantin said, as he played with my newly-formed horns on my head. "Because, I did love you back then, you know. I loved you all the time when we were younger. It's actually embarrassing, but I remember how much I wanted to kiss you on the balcony on the Annunciation."

"I loved you then too," I laughed with recognition, "but I wouldn't have dared to tell you then."

"We told each other of so much then! Why did you hold off?" Contantin asked through his loving faux-scoldling.

"Why did you?" I retorted.

Constantin smiled and then kissed me.

"I suppose our parents wouldn't love that notion," Constantin rolled his eyes.

Staring back into his God-eyes, I smiled, "I suppose they wouldn't have, but what does that matter now?"

"We are together now and forever," Constantin declared as he kissed me.

"Now and forever, my love!" I smiled at my God-lover.

Constanin then sat up. "By the power vested in me, _by_ me, I declare us married in the eyes of the Gods, if you agree, the other God?"

"I _**do**_!" I enthusiastically intoned as I leaned in to kiss my God-lover once more. "We are married."

We two Gods spent some time in Hikmet with one another. No one could stop us.


	8. Coups are for mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Hikmet honeymoon is done, it will be time to get to work for the newlywed Gods.

There had actually been at least three palace coup attempts during the first two weeks of my honeymoon with Constantin in our Hikmet palace. To be honest, my husband-God and I paid them very little attention. Constantin and I were far too focused on exploring each other's bodies to care about some wrangling guards or so-called nobles. We now were more excited to make up for lost time with one another than to bother about which faction making a ruckus outside of our bedroom had the upper hand in a meaningless squabble. After all, we would put an end to all of that fighting when we were good and ready. If any group made so bold a claim as to enter our bedchamber and demand this or that, we merely flicked a hand and their bodies were turned inside-out. All bedrooms of the palace are ours now. I suppose technically, the love nest that my beloved and I incessantly caressed one another in had been Governor Burham's bedroom, but he wasn't around any more (what with being turned into blood-mist), so I say it is ours. 

The New Way was coming and there was much to do, but for now Constantin and I were only interested in each other. During those two weeks, nations might well have risen and fallen, but we didn't care in the slightest.


	9. Cleaning house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having spent weeks in their love palace of Hikmet and fully bringing the mortals to heel amongst what had been the Bridge Alliance, it was high time the two new Gods returned home to New Sérène.

There had been many attempts to end my God-Husband and my loving reverie in Hikmet prematurely. From palace guards storming our chamber to the Order of the Scientists bombing the palace, the loyalists of the Bridge Alliance did their level best to ruin our honeymoon. The attacks came more and more frequently as the month-deadline for the exodus of non-believers neared: there were even three attacks on one day. But all the attacks came to nothing. What could these people do when my love and I could kill with a stray thought? These were sniveling mortal scholars who had no ability to face our combined might. Ever since my love Constantin and I bound ourselves to the island and supped every last drop of power from **En on mil frichtamen**, the guards couldn't hurt us even if they were to try for a thousand years. Also, my beloved and I were far more intelligent than the withered old tree-god we destroyed. We would not be making the same mistakes it had.

Many colonists were likely tired of seeing those that strove against us being turned immediately into blood volcanos, and so they came to heel.

The last great ship of Nauts left the port, filled to the brim with refugees. All that remained in the city of Hikmet were those who had at least publicly pledged their loyalty to the new religion. Certainly, there were many resentments around and several colonist loyalists had fled to smaller settlements in the surrounding countryside, but most of them would likely be killed by the local nations who had hated the "Lions" for some time and would undoubtedly do much of our work for us without us having to lift a finger.

The next day, I woke entwined at God-Constantin's breast in our love nest in our palace of Hikmet. He sighed into my ear, lovingly stroking the wooden horns on my head. "I really hate this my love," he began. "But we really do need to be going home to New Sérène to deal with matters there."

"I know that you are right, beloved," I half-smiled. "But we have made a good run of it here."

"We certainly have!" God-Constantin kissed me naughtily.

"I didn't mean like that," I blushed. "Though that is also true."

We chuckled to one another.

"Should we leave someone in charge here?" I asked. I had no idea how this was going to work.

"Absolutely not, my love." Constantin scolded. "It is best that we leave Hikmet in complete political chaos. We can mop up the remnants when we return." 

"I should have listened to our tutor Sir De Courcillon more when we were children," I admitted.

"Yes, and we'll have to send Courcillon back to the Congregation to deliver a very important message." Constantin continued. "He is the only one I trust to deliver it and it is best that he leaves. The New Way is no way for him. And I still care for him."

"As do I, Constantin," I responded. "What is the message that we would give him?"

Constantin looked up and narrowed his glowing white God-eyes. "Stay away, for now and forever. To come to Teer Fradee is death. Father? While you might be a merchant prince of a tiny city, I am a God on this isle with my dearest cousin. Stay on your dying plot of earth and trouble us not, for we will surely dispatch you if you attempt to interfere with our plans."

"It sounds as though you have given this some thought," I ribbed my lover. "Don't worry, I don't disapprove."

"Eventually, the powers of the continent will attempt to re-colonize, just as they had done before," my husband reminded me. "But we will have to stop them. This island is for us!"

"This island is _ours_," I smiled.

God-Constantin kissed my horns and entreated me, "Now, get up DeSardet! Get dressed, if you like, though, I suppose that there is no real reason to continue the practice of dressing but through habit."

"Cousin!" I scoffed. "I have always enjoyed expressing myself through fashion!"

"It is true, my love," Constantin answered. "For that matter, so have I. Perhaps we will wait a few centuries before running through the woods naked."

"And then, after we are dressed, we shall bond hands and _travel_ to New Sérène," my dearest love said as he awkwardly worked an undershirt over his horns. We were still learning. "We have much . . . to . . . do . . ."


	10. Welcome home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two new Gods return to New Sérène and there are some difficult discussions to be had with their former allies, but ultimately, they are compassionate.

The two new Gods, dressed in full regalia of office, appeared hand-in-hand in a great blast of light in a column of air in the throne room of New Sérène. The gathered nobles stepped back in horror.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, staring deep into my husband's eyes. "We've gotten quite good at that."

My husband smiled lovingly at me, "Yes we have!" He paused and then looked over to the terrified crowd.

"Ah, my Lady Morange," Constantin gingerly released my hands and then turned to the stately woman at the head of the gathered nobles.

The Lady stood before the God-Constantin, barely recognizing the 'boy' she once privately thought a dilettante and poseur. "My Lord Governor," she gave a deep bow. I noticed the bow she gave was much deeper than she had ever given to him before. Rumors must have spread, but it after all had been a few months since Constantin and I had abandoned our stations and had achieved Apotheosis. So, I should not have been as surprised by her reaction.

"I regret to inform her Lady Morange and the assembled nobles here that I am no longer the Governor of New Sérène," Constantin announced.

There was an audible gasp in the room.

"This order comes not from my father, it comes from me," Constantin continued.

I looked adoringly at my husband knowing how strong he had become and knowing that I had played a part in that transformation.

"There is _no_ New Sérène," My Constantin began. "There is to be a New Way. Those of you who long for the life of the Congregation, you must board the ships of the Nauts and travel back to the continent. You will never see the profit in this land as you had hoped. For the very hope of that profit is _evil_."

My very heart was at risk of bursting listening to my love.

"Might we have a word in private, my Lord?!?" Lady Morange quietly demanded.

"No, we might not," Constantin asserted. "In fact we shall never have a private conversation again."

My God-Husband's eyes shown forth with a powerful light as he said, "Your best option, My Lady, is to take the next ship back to the continent! I thank you for your service."

The room lightly shook with Constantin's power as he stared down the former Governor.

Lady Morange quivered and then deeply curtsied. She sped past the main doors, and most nobles followed. A slim few stayed behind however, lain prostrate on the ground.

I went to each of those that remained and kissed them on the backs of their heads.

"The blessings of Teer Fradee be upon you," I said after kissing. They remained laying prostrate on the ground in the throne room.


	11. Good journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must say good bye to my mentor and friend. The time has come to send him on his final mission for us.

We stood in our throne room, surrounded by at least twenty people laying prostrate on the ground.

"Arise, beloved flock of Teer Fradee," my husband exclaimed.

The flock dutifully arose, their eyes downcast in deference.

"Return to your homes and prepare for the Great Work," Constantin began. "For there is much to do in the New Way. You will all be given instructions soon. For now, simply be good to one another."

The gathered backed away and left the throne room. Only Constantin and I remained. I noticed the Coin Guard weren't present, so apparently they had made their own plans after our Apotheosis. That would need to be investigated; I made a mental note.

"This chair seems so very much smaller now," Constantin mused as he sat on his old throne.

I laughed and jumped on his lap.

He chuckled back at me, embraced and kissed me.

"We have no need for thrones anymore," I chided. "The island is our throne."

"You are so profoundly right, my love!" Constantin exclaimed. "This whole palace is a vulgarity that will likely be reclaimed by the earth."

"Before we do that," I said. "There is one man here to whom we must speak. We should go upstairs and speak to Sir De Courcillon."

"You are right," Constantin said, his face falling from a smile to a frown, yet he continued to stroke my back as we sat on the uncomfortable New Sérène Chair-of-State. "But I fear I might scare him without meaning to."

"The conversation must be had," I concluded. "If you would like, I can deliver the message as you 'see to matters of State, or Godhood, or whatever.'"

We laughed together without mirth.

"Could you do this for me, husband?" Constantin pleaded. "I know that there is much asked of both of us and much more to come, but this is deeply personal. I lack your ability to put people at ease that one doesn't in any way want to hurt. As we discussed, I want for Courcillon to travel back to the Congregation of Merchants on the continent to deliver our message to my father. It is really a kindness . . . I can't see our teacher living happily in the New Way. Can you?"

"No," I reasoned. "I don't see De Courcillon thriving in the New Way."

"Also, the message _must_ be sent!" Constantin emphasized.

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to our teacher?" I asked.

"No, I think enough has passed between us. He knows how I feel," Constantin answered.

"For you, I have never resisted a request," I answered with love and a smile I knew Constantin would remember for at least a century.

Constantin sat alone in the throne room as I entered the double-doors on the right to the apartments above.

I loved the wood paneling in this private part of the palace I thought as I ascended the stairs. I knew that all of it, every hint of human vanity, would need to be reclaimed by nature soon enough. So much of Teer Fradee was to change, and that was a large part of the reason why my mentor, teacher and friend De Courcillon had to be made to leave the island. I dreaded this conversation with De Courcillon, but my beloved had asked me to do it in his stead. I understood: I _was_ actually quite better at this sort of thing than my husband Constantin. Still, I paused for a good 30 seconds at De Courcillon's door before opening it.

I knocked three times and entered.

Sir De Courcillon looked quite shocked to see me, yet with his practiced craft, calmed quickly. "My pupil! What brings you to my little office?" he asked.

"Master," I began in deference. "With your great art, I am sure you have heard much of the exploits of your charges."

"There have been many whispers, yes," Courcillon began. "Not the least of which the dismantling of Hikmet."

I breathed deeply, but then I realized I didn't need to breathe at all. As a God, breathing was but a performance.

"Hikmet met with the fate that all colonial cities must," I began. "As must New Sérène. There is to be a New Way."

"I am not sure what you could mean," De Courcillon raised his eyebrow.

"The New Way will be a change," I started. "It is a change that you are not to be a part of, for Constantin and I have an important mission for you back on the continent."

"My orders come from the Prince!" Courcillon puffed with pride. "I am not here at your behest!"

I closed my eyes and counted to three.

"The Prince is no longer the master here," I calmly told my old teacher. "There is to be no 'New Sérène,' no colonies, nothing of the continent in Teer Fradee. This land is not to be touched by the corruption of the continent. My Constantin and I will see to that."

"What is the point in all of this then?" Courcillon asked. "Why are we here?"

"You will be leaving with the next Naut embarkation," I said with as much kindness as I could manage. "My beloved Constantin and I have an important message for you to bring to the Prince of the Congregation."

"But how could this be??" Courcillon questioned.

"Constantin and I are together now and forever," I said without shame. "We have achieved what countless generations had attempted. No longer will we fear the movements of the world, for **_we_** are the fulcrum upon which all of the world moves. Good master, here is the message you are to deliver. Pull out your quill and parchment, for the journey back to the Congregation is a long one and we want nothing misconstrued."

The remaining human part of me wanted to shake and to cry, but I held it together in my new form. I knew that this was the best thing that I could do for my old teacher. Teer Fradee was to be no place for him in the future.

"Here is the message," I said as Courcillon prepared his quill next to parchment. "Stay away, for now and forever. To come to Teer Fradee is death. Father? While you might be a merchant prince of a tiny city, I am a God on this isle with my dearest cousin. Stay on your dying plot of earth and trouble us not, for we will surely dispatch you if you attempt to interfere with our plans."

"You know that your uncle will never accept this?" Courcillon begged.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter," I answered. "This is the message that Constantin and I send to him. We have already sent most of the colonials back to the continent. This island belongs to us now."

"What is this madness?!??!" Courcillon echoed my earlier refrain.

"Constantin and I have become Gods. Leave now on the next Naut ship. You have our message," I said, standing resolutely.

"What on earth could you mean 'gods?'" Courcillon questioned.

I lost my calm.

"I mean **Gods**." I stated in God-Voice as I levitated from the ground, my eyes glowing white and vines growing from De Courcillon's bookshelf.

De Courcillon fell off his chair, scrambling in terror and wonder at his former pupil.

I calmed myself, fell back to the ground and regained my human form.

"I mean you no harm, master," I said. "But Constantin and I have taken control of the island as its new gods. You would not fare well in our New Way, yet you are dear to us, and so we are sending you back to the continent to deliver this message to the Congregation. Further encroachment by the forces of the continent will be met with extreme resistance."

"How? But, I?" De Courcillon was at a loss for words.

"Compose your thoughts upon the ship, my dear master," I sympathetically nodded my head. "Yet gather your things now. It is best that you leave with Lady Morange in the morning. A great Naut ship has been arranged to take a number of colonists back to your mother country. I bid you all a safe journey."


	12. The end of the colonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, back in the overcrowded, disease-infested continent, Sir De Courcillon writes his memoirs. Meanwhile, the Gods of Teer Fradee help nature to reclaim their island.

Sir De Courcillon writes, "Who could have predicted when my two young students left the Port of Sérène that they'd become the Gods of Teer Fradee, thus plunging the world into chaos? Certainly not me, and so it seems I am a poor teacher."

De Courcillon could never see the bigger picture, and so could not see that the chaos was necessary for the world to be made whole.

The New Way had come. It didn't come without sacrifice and difficult decisions, but it had come with the force of the Gods of Teer Fradee: my husband Constantin and me, De Sardet.

My love Constantin and I had taken to spending most of our time in a self-made vine hutch not far from _Tir Dob_. We had both had enough of palaces and finery: such things no longer interested us in the least. In fact: we had both stopped wearing shirts a good six months ago. Getting shirts over our horns was rather difficult and ultimately not worth it. After all, who were we trying to impress? If my husband were trying to impress me: _not_ wearing a shirt would actually do a better job of it.

And so we lived happily in our wooded hutch. Occasionally my God-Husband Constantin and I would be entreated by a _Donegad_ or _Donegada_ who had some question or another. We would do our best to help them. Both of us strove to be less cryptic than our tree-predecessor and to answer exactly. Neither of us had a need to be mysterious. We both rather thought that "mysterious aura" of our predecessor was built out of a lack of intelligence, vocabulary and creativity.

Constantin and I both kept a keen eye on the horizon. We traveled daily using our powers along the coast of the isle on the lookout for Naut ships or any encroachment from the continent. It seems, for now at least, the colonials are beaten. Or they are but licking their wounds.

Those few colonists who remained behind in the New Way have been integrated into the local villages. Many of those who remained actually became our most fervent advocates, priests and priestesses.

Some villages had resisted our presence, but they were quickly made to come to the New Way by a display of our power followed by our bow of kindness. Even Síora, who had been most vocally hurt by our supposed "betrayal" came to see that what my husband and I had done was ultimately a good thing. **En on míl frichtimen** could have never dispatched the _Renaigse_ as we had and returned the land to balance.

Constantin and I were now the undisputed Gods of Teer Fradee. The three scars that had been "cities" (San Matheus, New Sérène and Hikmet), Constantin and I worked to encroach with vines. Such monstrosities would never thrive on Teer Fradee again whilst we were its guardians.

Our lives are good and I never question my choice to join my beloved Constantin. Sitting entwined with him on the top of _Meinei Falág_ and watching the sunset, I am truly content.

As I nuzzle at his side, my husband asks me, "Are you happy, my love?"

I almost tear up smiling, "That is the most ridiculous question I have heard all day!!!"

I move in to kiss him with all of my love.

\---

THE END


End file.
